


Can’t We Just Talk?

by retiredreader



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retiredreader/pseuds/retiredreader
Summary: Peter just wants to talk to Covey.
Relationships: Chris & Lara Jean Song-Covey, John Ambrose McClaren & Lara Jean Song-Covey, Peter Kavinsky & Lara Jean Song-Covey, Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never really written anything good before and usually these stay in my notes but here’s a little something so please let me know if it’s any good. i hope you enjoy :)

There’s a knock at Lara Jeans door. 

“Do you want me to get that?” John asks once he sees lara jeans expression. He was over for a volunteer project, the star ball at Bellview.

“Oh no no i got it,” It’s Peter. She knows it’s Peter. Along with the calls and texts he’s come to her house everyday trying to see her and each time she made an excuse for Kitty to give. She had a headache, she was in the shower, she was asleep and so on, but today she had to face him. So with a deep breath she opened the door. 

The first thing she noticed was how tired he looked. There was bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess, but his eyes looked a little hopeful once he saw Lara Jean.

“Hey Covey” was all he was able to get out.

“Now isn’t a good time Peter,” she tried to sound firm but her voice slightly quivered. 

He looked down and then out at the street before looking back at Lara Jean, “oh yeah i saw johns car, but i need to talk to you covey” he looked at her right in the eyes. He looked weak and hurt and for a second Lara Jean wanted to wrap her arms around him but she shook it off.

“Look if right now doesn’t work please just let me give you a ride home tomorrow so we can talk” his voice was raspy like he’d just been crying. 

Lara Jean thought for a minute. She hadn’t wanted to drive to school and though her and Josh were on speaking terms he’d been leaving early to take his new girlfriend to school. Lara Jean hated the bus and so what would it hurt to have one more car ride with Peter Kavinsky. It would hurt everything but Peters eyes looked so heavy she just gave in. 

“Okay. you can drive me home,” his eyes lit up slightly, “but i don’t know if there’s much to talk about Peter. i have to go” and just like that his eyes grew dark again and Lara Jean shut the door without another word.


	2. Lend Me Your Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gives Covey a ride home

After school the next day Lara Jean waited by Peter's car. The amount of stares she was getting had caused her to kind of shuffle her body around. Of course everyone knew they had broken up. It was Peter Kavinsky the most popular guy at Adler. They all heard about how he was seen with Gen and taken the necklace back from Lara Jean. She wished everyone didn't know though. So many things have been twisted.

Suddenly Peter was walking towards his car and Lara Jean's heart began to race. She hadn't entirely thought this through. Was she even going to talk to him or just take the ride and as soon as he reached her house jump out the gray jeep and run inside.

She was brought back to reality when Peter cleated his throat. She had jumped a bit and Peter let out a soft chuckle. He smiled softly at her but it faded quickly when he got no response.

Flatly he asked, "Covey are you gonna get in?" He was holding her door open, she hadn't noticed.

"Oh yeah sorry" Lara Jean climbed into the jeep and Peter shut the door.

The drive was quiet. Peter didn't try to speak and he didn't try to get Lara Jean to speak.

Once they reached house Peter turned off the engine and slowly turned towards Lara Jean. She tried not to look at him. Her hands were starting to shake. What would Margot say? Ah forget it. Lara Jean fixed her posture and turned to meet Peter's eyes.

"Peter are you going to get back together with Gen? Is that why you keep trying to talk to me? Was it all part of a big plan to get her back?" She asks all in a breath.

Peter's eyes get big and he scoffs turning away to laugh. Lara Jean could feel her face getting hot and she tried to meet his gaze, "Whats funny about that Peter?" She asks trying to sound strong, though her stomach feels like it might come up her throat.

"No Lara Jean. I keep trying to talk to you because I need to explain," He takes a deep breath and waits for Lara Jean to wave him on, but she doesn't.

"Explain what Peter? How you were seeing your ex girlfriend behind my back? Why you were really waiting for her? What do you need to explain?" Lara Jean's heart is racing a mile a minute.

His eyes narrowed, “Look Gen is going through a lot right now, I wish I could tell you Covey but it’s not my place,” Peter stops and then resumes, “I understand it’s not my place to help her anymore but no one else understands it”  
Peter grabbed Lara Jean’s hand and looked right in her eyes, “Nothing happened between Gen and I, I promise Lara Jean” He seemed sincere.

  
Lara Jean didn’t even know how to respond so she pulled her hand away and asked, “Is that all Peter?” He flinched back and shuffled in his seat.

  
“Damn you are cold Covey,” Peter reaches into his pocket and pulled out the necklace he had given her on valentine’s day. Lara Jean watched his hands closely as he slowly untangled it.

“I’m gonna our this around your neck soon Lara Jean” staring at the necklace Peter continued but his voice was shakey, “I’ve messed up, but one thing hasn’t changed.” looking back at Lara Jean and holding up the necklace Peter slowly finished his thought, “I love you Lara Jean Song Covey, just you”.  
She couldn’t say it back, in fact her vision was starting to get blurry as her eyes filled with tears. Yes she felt the same for Peter but she was so scared of the hurt.

Suddenly without thinking she got out of his jeep and turned around to say, “I need time Peter, I need to think”

He gave her a weak smile and while putting the necklace back in his pocket he reassured her, “That’s okay Covey you’re worth waiting for” and he drove away while Lara Jean stood there and watched as his silver jeep got smaller and her tears grew larger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I haven’t updated a lot! Honestly I’m not super comfortable or confident in my writing and it makes it super hard for me to even try and write. Also during quarantine with all my extra time I've kinda gone back to my roots and gotten back into some old fandoms and it has been taking up a lot of time but I am here now with a new chapter I hope you enjoy :)

It had been about three days since Peter had driven Lara Jean home. She had been avoiding him at school and anywhere she could. He was straightforward. He did say he was going to win her back. It wasn’t that Lara Jean didn’t want Peter back. It was that she really wanted him back, but the trust was gone. He’d been with Gen. He proved he always comes when she calls.

When Lara Jean got home from school John was leaning on his car waiting for her. He smiled at her as she walked his way. 

“No one was home so I figured I’d just wait,” he said with a grin. 

“John we finished all the decorations for the ball,” she reminded him, “Why are you here?” she tried not to sound rude.

She wasn’t upset that he was outside her house, waiting by his car for her. It was sweet in a way but she was so confused about Peter already she couldn’t get caught up in John Ambrose. 

“Well I actually just wanted to see if you’d like to join me for lunch at the Corner Cafe,” When Lara Jean have him a little confused look he continued, “I haven’t been there in a long time and I guess I was hoping we could catch up without all the unboxing and sorting you know?” He smiled but he seemed nervous. 

Lara Jean thought for a moment. She needed something to get her mind off Peter and this was just a friendly lunch.

“Okay sure,” Lara Jean agreed, “but only if I can get a grilled cheese and a Cherry Coke”  
John laughed and opened the passenger door for Lara Jean to get in.

John played the classic rock radio station on the way there and sang along. Lara Jean watched him as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the song. He could be so easy to fall in love with. In fact with all the time she had spent with him, she was halfway there. He’s sweet, gentle, and such a gentleman. But there was Peter, and something told Lara Jean that Peter Kavinsky would always be there. She needs to talk to him. He said he would wait but she couldn’t make him wait. In that moment Lara Jean knew what she had to do, but as for now it’d have to wait.  
Lara Jean and John sat across from each other in a booth near the back. Lunch was nice and a good catch up. For a moment Lara Jean forgot about Peter. That was until he walked into the diner and they made eye contact. Lara Jean’s heart sunk into her stomach as the realization of who was sitting in front of her flashed across Peter’s face. Lara Jean looked down at her grilled cheese and tried to focus on what John was saying. 

“Hellooo?...Earth to Lara Jean” John was saving his hand in front of Lara Jean’s sandwich.  
She looked up at him and that’s when she felt the tears that had been building up fall down her face. Lara Jean tried to stop the tears but they flowed anyway.  
“I’m so sorry John I need to go,” She got up from the booth and ran to the bathroom leaving John confused. 

Frantically Lara Jean dialed Chris’ number and tried to get ahold of her best friend. 

“Chris! Please come pick me up from the diner!”

“Whoa whoa slow down I'm on my way,” Chris hung up and Lara Jean sat in the stall letting everything hit her. 

When Lara Jean got the text that Chris was outside she sprinted as fast as she could out the back exit to her best friends car. 

“Whoa LJ I don’t think I’ve ever seen you run that fast” Chris laughed as Lara Jean caught her breath, “So what was the problem?” 

“I was getting lunch with John just to catch up, and it was completely harmless I swear, but then Peter showed up and we made this awful eye contact and he looked so hurt and Ive been avoiding him for days because of everything with Gen and oh goodness Chris what do I do now?” Lara Jean talked so fast that when she finished she had to gasp for a breath.

Chris didn’t respond immediately, she just stared at Lara Jean taking it all in. After a few moments Chris finally answered,

“Who knew Lara Jean Covey would be such a heartbreaker,” Chris was laughing now, “My mommy my LJ cmon lets get you home and talk about these boys without them staring at my car” 

Sure enough when Lara Jean looked up she saw John looking out the window at Chris’ car and just 6ft away Peter was doing the same thing except he seemed to be typing something on his phone. Just then Lara Jean’s phone pinged. ‘Oh God’ she let out a gasp and looked down at her phone. 

Hey, We really need to talk Lara Jean. Again.

She stared at the message. Of course Lara Jean knew this, but she had been putting it off. She had been avoiding him and his question. Lara Jean waited until she was in her bedroom with Chris to figure out a response. 

“Let’s get serious right now,” Chris sat on the floor across from Lara Jean with a bowl of popcorn in her lap, “Who do you want to be with Lara Jean?” Chris asked, staring intently at Lara Jean with her green eyes.

“Chris cmon John and I are only friends,” Lara Jean insisted, but Chris didn’t seem to buy it. 

“Oh please that couldn’t have just been a friendly catch up,” Chris said as she popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth, “definitely not with the way he was watching you in my car” 

“It’s so complicated Chris,” Lara Jean let out a long sigh, “yes it would be so easy to be with John because he’s so sweet, but there’s Peter and I know I want to be with him” 

“So then get your man back LJ”

“But what about Gen and all the trust he broke I- I can’t got through that again Chris,” Lara Jean looked at the carpet and felt tears growing in her eyes, “I don’t want to feel that hurt again” 

“LJ you need to talk to him, I know it’s hard to hear and I know my cousin is a prissy bitch, but don’t her manipulations stop you from pursuing things with Kavinsky,” Chris’ voice sounded tender but also stern, “Be straightforward with Kavinsky and if he says he cares as much as he said than he’ll understand” Chris grabbed her friends hand carefully, “Go ahead and text him that you’ll meet him,” She handed Lara Jean her phone, “Everything will workout okay?” Lara Jean nodded and rubbed her eyes.

After Lara Jean texted Peter there was no more boy talk. They watched a bunch of classic movies and messed around until their eyes fluttered shut. 

The next day Lara Jean walked over to the locker room after lacrosse practice and waited for Peter. She watched closely as he made his way over to her. His hair was wet and he smelled like grass and he was gorgeous to Lara Jean.

“Hey Covey,” His voice was gentle and his eyes were soft. 

“Hey Peter”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I tried to make it a bit longer because my chapters are usually short. Hopefully I can update again soon and not make you all wait too long!


End file.
